


Foal

by yggdrasil124



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yggdrasil124/pseuds/yggdrasil124
Summary: Grievance续篇，洛基被提尔收养几个月后的故事。
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki & Tyr (Marvel)





	Foal

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Foal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099109) by [PeaceHeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceHeather/pseuds/PeaceHeather). 



对于现在的洛基来说，信任很难，但他想要去尝试。当提尔承诺从今往后一切都会更好时，他想要相信。当他母亲说她窥见光明的未来时，他想要相信。当他的老师们告诉他，他不仅仅是技巧娴熟，而且配得上他们想要给予他的额外指导和关心时，他想要相信。

他想要相信这一切，但却很难容许自己这么做。毕竟，洛基过去曾给予过信任—信任那些本应永远站在他身边的人，那些他本该完全相信的人—可他们却毁掉了这份信任。有时是无心之举，因为考虑不周。有时是无所作为，在他迫切需要一位盟友为他挺身而出伸出援手时袖手旁观。

至少有一次，这份信任是被人带着报复的快感，蓄意而又恶毒地践踏了。

提尔…如果洛基对自己诚实，他真心不认为提尔会那么恶毒。将军不会大声对他说话，也从未对他动过手，除了轻拍他的后背，或主动安慰他。洛基珍稀那些瞬间，那些轻微的肢体接触。无论战场内外，提尔冷静耐心的名声在阿斯加德家喻户晓；所有人都知道他实话实说信守承诺。

从洛基搬入提尔家中后的所见所闻来看，他是个表里如一的人。

然而。

洛基敢笃定，若是提尔发现他新收养的儿子想做什么，那位老兵将 _怒不可遏_ 。

* * *

目前，要让洛基信任很难，但提尔能理解。他经历了太多，目睹了太多变故，还来到了一个陌生的地方，周围都是新面孔，有新的规则要学习。以一名遭受过虐待的青少年的视角来看，他有一整套不言而喻的全新规范要去发掘，并且希望自己能一直熬到摸清新家的运作方式。

不过，他似乎适应的不错。当他们私底下坐在一起用餐时，他虽然安静却不害怕；他好像很喜欢每隔几晚与他一起讨论板棋。他的导师对他评价很好；某些课程虽有缺漏，但都不是无法克服的漏洞，而且他查漏补缺很快。几周过后，那孩子甚至还结交了一个叫范达尔小伙做朋友，他是某位提尔久仰大名的烘焙师之子。

些许表扬就能让洛基容光焕发，而如果说他这种想要讨好的表现有些过于迫切，没关系，时间会很快治愈这点。他是个青少年，这无关他至今为止的人生中承受过什么；叛逆期早晚会来，如果没有，提尔反倒要开始担心了，不过眼下，一切基本上都挺好。

要说洛基记录中唯一的黑点，可能就是某项习惯了，提尔是在两人一起生活了三个月之后开始察觉的。那孩子第一次消失时，回来后说是他想去梵格尔夫的城区逛逛，没向提尔征求许可是因为不想打扰到他。至少那一次他对贺尼尔说明了去向，因此也无伤大雅。

但一个月后，他又去了。接着是第三个月，又一次。这已经形成了某种规律，但零星的碎片又拼凑不到一起。洛基总是在天空中的星云最明亮的时候离开。每次消失几个小时。又穿着与离开时不同的干净服装出现在晚餐场合。

总是在提尔询问他当天去了哪时给出不同的答案…又流露出一丝紧张或不安，不论破绽有多细微。若不是提尔有着上千年与洛基这个年龄段的年轻人打交道的经验，可能就一时疏忽察觉不到他微快的眨眼频率，紧绷的肩膀，和说话时反复挨个轻弹右手指尖的动作了。

不管他要做什么，提尔尚未收到任何关于他身边人受到伤害的报告。他决定暂时放任自流。他有足够的耐心，他会观察，等待，再看看事情的走向如何。

* * *

“今天的课怎么样？”某日晚餐时提尔问道。

“挺好的，先生，”洛基这般答道。“埃吉尔老师的说话方式还是那么单调，但今天没人睡着。”

“呵。”将军切了又一片烤肉，放入自己盘中。“根据你之前对我说的，你觉得课题本身并不无聊。”

“是的，先生；我觉得埃吉尔老师认为亚尔夫海姆的文化习俗会让人…浮想联翩？因此他才尽可能地把课上的冗长乏味，希望我们会失去探究细节的兴趣。”

“这似乎对你不起作用，”提尔观察道。

洛基轻笑。“对其他人也是；我查阅了第十四任三人内阁首脑的档案…然后告诉了所有人我的发现。忽然，每个人都对上图书馆产生了浓厚的兴趣，并自觉组织晚课学习更多知识。”

提尔惊讶地大笑出声。“我想等埃吉尔老师发现他班上有如此勤奋的学生时，他估计都不知道是该震惊还是该激动了，”他点评道。

洛基咧嘴一笑，用黄油又抹了一片面包。

“我发现你睡眠变好了，”提尔接下来的话令洛基清醒了几分。

“好点了，是的，先生。对不起总是吵醒你。”

“这丝毫没有对我造成困扰，我儿，”他没有错过洛基低头偷笑的样子，时常在提尔用这一称呼时出现。“我很欣慰你开始慢慢从之前的遭遇中走出来了。”

“谢谢，先生。”

提尔等了等，但洛基似乎无意继续这一话题；他尚未敞开心扉谈论他的噩梦，不过将军始终希望将决定权留给洛基，等他愿意时再谈。因此，他只是每样都弄了一点，摞在盘子里；提尔饶有兴趣地勾起嘴角。

“看来奥里夫说的没错，巫师吃的甚至比士兵还多，”他评价。

“我从前饭量没这么大，”洛基坦白，“或者退一步说，在我确实感到很饿的时候我也选择了无视。但法师密弥尔每天让我做基础练习，事实证明使用魔法的消耗似乎比我想象中要大得多。”

“我估计这类似于体能训练中的动作，”提尔提出。“通过训练，久而久之力量得以增强。”

“我想是的，”洛基说。“我还没察觉到变化，不过大师密弥尔说他希望我能达到不假思索施展练习成果的程度。以便能在半睡半醒或受伤或…或这类状况下使用。

“所以，他打算将你作为一名战斗法师来训练？”

洛基耸耸肩。“我想，现在说还太早。基础训练意在为各种不同课程做好准备。但不管怎样，我俩都相当肯定我不太适合治疗魔法。”嘴里塞满绿色蔬菜，洛基望着天花板边想边嚼。“我想我应该能施展一些基础的救助—矫正肢体或是阻止血液外流，这一类的操作—但真要我愈合组织…”他略带无助地再次耸了耸肩，接着又咬了一口。

提尔点点头，接下来的几分钟，两人在沉默中用餐。将军匆匆吃完他的烤肉，待洛基放慢下来才再次开口。

“星云又将变得明亮，”他说。“你是不是很快又要去探索梵格尔夫城了？”

洛基当即愣住了，动作之突然近乎缩瑟，随后，他强迫自己放松下来拿起喝的。“我还没仔细想过，”他回答得很流畅，然而，单凭他那与肢体语言相悖的沉着语气，提尔就识破了他的谎言。“不过托尔一直缠着我要我和他去骑马，所以我想过几天我可能会和他出去。”

“他有没有给你添麻烦？”提尔问。“强人所难让你长时间陪他，诸如此类？”

“不，先生，并没有。”

“嗯。听到你这么说我很欣慰。那么，祝你出行愉快。”

“谢谢，先生。”

* * *

“你好，教官。”

“殿下，”提尔问候道。“今天过得怎样？”

“很好，教官，谢谢，”托尔回道。“我是来见洛基的。”

啊呀，啊呀。提尔还以为洛基已经如他几天前所说跟他的兄长骑马去了。

“我恐怕他出门了，”他大声道。“我相信是去探索下面的城市了。你也许能在那里的集市上找到他。”

“谢谢，教官。”托尔行了个礼，考虑到他的王子身份动作不大，但这份心意提尔还是欣赏的。“我能否问问…他过得好吗？和你一起？他 _看起来_ 不错，但我弟弟…”

“一天比一天好，殿下，”提尔答复。见托尔一脸担忧，他继续道，“可以想见，在矮人手上遭受的一切导致他几晚都没睡好。但那些夜晚已成过去，现在他休息的很好。他享受他的学业，也在结交这里的朋友。他过得很好。”

有一瞬间，年轻的王子脸上浮现出一抹嫉妒的神色，提尔见状眯起眼睛。“相信你应该不会因为弟弟结交朋友而心生怨恨吧，殿下？”

“不！当然不会，教官。”托尔移开视线，这下有点羞愧了。“只是…我曾经是他最亲密的伙伴。我怀念那种感觉。”

提尔点头。“你会这么想合情合理。他被寄养在这里对你们两个都意味着改变。不过你呢，殿下？一切可好？”

“挺…挺好的，对，”王子回道。“不过很多事…都变了，家里。 _母亲_ 变化很大！从前的她总是一副…淑女的样子。而现在的她—就好像我认识的那个母亲被人夺舍了，取代她的是一头披着阿萨人皮的龙。如今，她会冲父亲目露凶光，有时候我会听见他们争吵，只是他们以为我在别处不会听见。要不是她没那个能力，我都觉得她能喷火…她现在甚至还有了自己的小金库，她训练希芙却不让任何人旁观，”托尔闷闷不乐地说完。

“奥丁对你的兄弟不公，这你知道，”提尔说。

“是的。”年长的少年抱着胳膊，仍旧一脸不悦。

“看来他对待你母亲也不公平，”提尔轻声说。“不残忍—不像对洛基。但你母亲并非时时都拥有言论自由，当然也不能做她曾宣誓要做的女战士；现在既然她重获自由，她选择了使用。尽管这激化了你的家庭矛盾，但这并非坏事。我只是很遗憾你被夹在了中间。”

“不知怎么，我很难不把他们的争吵通通归咎到洛基头上，”托尔突然猛叹了一口气。“我知道不是。我真的知道，教官。但父亲曾教唆我们将很多事情怪罪到洛基头上，而我仍在努力戒掉这个习惯。”

“这我能理解。你能谨记他无需为父母的行为负责，向来不用，这很好，”提尔说。他捏住少年的肩膀，安慰道。“你也是，以防你需要提醒。”

“谢谢，教官。”

* * *

提尔送走少年，并谨慎邀请他在觉得有必要逃离王宫内院的紧张气氛时随时来访。

经过一番考虑后，将军去拜访了密弥尔。法师所选的住处比提尔预想中要低调，但也足够宽敞，可以容纳海量的藏书和贴身物品，以及提尔压根无从知晓其用途的奇奇怪怪的手工艺品。仆人间谣传此人用烈酒保存了一颗头颅，并时不时与其交谈。说实话，提尔并不想知道，但也不意外。法师这一群体行事古怪，即使不刻意为之。

密弥尔的屋门敞着，于是提尔踏上门框。“我能进来吗？”

“啊，将军，当然。”密弥尔将书搁到一旁，站起身。“你要喝点什么？恐怕我只能用茶招待你，不过是刚煮的茶。”

“若您不嫌麻烦，茶就好。”

提尔看着老人的动作，在他优雅的双手按部就班地操作时，他花白的长辫几乎丝毫未动。“你来是要谈洛基的事，我猜，”他一边说一边取下炉火上的水壶倒水。

“我很容易被看穿，我想，”提尔耸肩。

“那孩子对你很重要。这点我很感激。老天都知道他命中缺少个关心他幸福的人。蜂蜜？”

“谢谢。”

“所以。”密弥尔在将杯子递给将军后落座，随后双手捧起自己的杯子。“你想知道些什么？”

提尔抿嘴沉思。“他最近有没有什么…不对劲的地方？有没有什么不寻常的行为？”

“我想不出什么，”法师沉思道。“记住，我们对彼此还不甚了解。但他尊重我，听课认真…确实，有时上完课赶都赶不走。”

“呵。我并不意外。”

密弥尔干笑一声，随后抿了口茶。“有一件事，”他开口。“若不是你特意问起我都觉得不值一提。”

“哦？”

“其实，也并非什么大事，”密弥尔说道。“就是今天早些时候，课程一结束洛基就走了，并未像往常那样留到很晚。没有多余的问题，也没有为谈话而逗留。要说有什么不对，他似乎急于离开，这与平时的他判若两人。”

“他总是在星云最明亮的时候消失，”提尔坦白。“而当我几天前问起此事时，他声称今天打算和托尔去骑马。然而，殿下才来过这里寻找他的兄弟，而我认为他们并非只是单纯错过。

“你认为他有事瞒着你。”

“我敢确定，”提尔说，“事到如今我唯一想问的就是我该对此给予多大程度的重视。”

“嗯，”法师沉思道。“他开始相信我们了，慢慢地；虽然我可以凭借我的魔法找到他，但我不想监视他。”

“这我理解，可我担心直接问他干什么去了会导致他撒谎，使问题复杂化。不管是什么事，他定是觉得有必要瞒着我们，很明显，否则他不会这么做。我唯一担心的是他所参与的活动是否会给他自身或是我的家人带来任何伤害。”

密弥尔若有所思地又哼了一声，双眼凝视着前方，随后他回过神来。“给我点时间，将军，”说完，他起身走到一个储物架前，取出一个小袋子，然后，来到另一侧的壁炉前，伸手从袋中抓了一把粉末撒入了火焰。粉末遇火嗞嗞地乱炸，很快，火焰开始变色，从白色到蓝色再到绿色，最后回到了最初的正常外观。

“有意思，”密弥尔道。

提尔扬眉表示不解。

“按常理，这孩子的法力应当归于一处，但事实并非如此。我猜，是他对某样事物施加了魔咒，而咒语一直在牵动他的魔法。你若是想，我或许可以定位他施法的对象。这么做根本算不上监视，只是找出被他施加了魔法的东西。”

“有害吗？”提尔问道。“他给我的感觉不像是那种会下诅咒的孩子，但为了他好，我希望检视所有可能性。”

“火焰的颜色显示事实正相反，”密弥尔说。“是健康与祝福魔法。很强，不过话又说回来，那孩子做什么往往都很强。如果他能驾驭自身力量并化其为利刃而非野蛮地释放，他将成就惊人的壮举。”随后，密弥尔侧过头，承认道，“好吧，说实话，他已经做到了，但我尽量不让他知道，以免他变得鲁莽自大，让自己陷入危险。”

提尔摩挲着下巴，仔细考虑了一番后摇了摇头。“不管是什么，那东西无害。只要这孩子不惹是生非，我没必要窥探他的私人事务。”他拿起茶杯一饮而尽，随后站起身。“感谢您为我答疑解惑，大师。”

“这是理所当然的。那我盯着他；不管他在做什么，确保他不会过度透支自己。严格来说，没有我的监督，他半点魔法也不该使用，不过要是如你所说他已经来来回回几个月了，那么这一魔咒很有可能是他在遇到我们之前所设，那时候他还在自学。”长者摇了摇头。“他卷入的某些事情…算了。不管怎样。他在我身边时我会监督他，也会远程监视他的魔法流动。我估摸如果事情有变，你希望我能提醒你。”

“你说对了，”提尔回道。“当然眼下我必须得决定是否就我俩所知的情况和他摊牌。”

“我不会，”密弥尔说。“如果你不介意，恕我冒昧说一句。他没有造成伤害，而且我发现他十分看重自己的隐私—不必每隔几分钟就担惊受怕地回头看我们会对他做什么。”

“我也注意到了，”提尔回道。确实，那孩子 _十分_ 注重自己的隐私，大多数时候都紧锁着房门。每当提尔造访，他都会小心翼翼地合上书本，收好纸张以免被人看见。这让人觉得洛基做了某些不该做的事，在隐瞒，但提尔过去曾见过这种行为。受过虐待的孩子会竭尽所能地保护自己的一切。不管怎样，提尔已经对那孩子承诺会尊重他的私人空间，没理由在这时候食言。

“再次感谢您，大师，”他鞠躬道谢。“我就不打扰您工作了。我们今晚用餐时再见？”

“没问题。”

提尔走了，或许他的心情是没那么沉重了，但思虑却仍在为那孩子不安。


End file.
